Come Back to Me
by ProngsiePaddyX
Summary: She didn't believe he betrayed them. She refused to believe it. Which is what kept her going. That is, until he escaped. And now, she's fighting to stay strong, and he's fighting to get back to her. And they both know it wont be easy. SB/OC Slightly AU


"_Oh, Sirius" I whispered against his lips, drawing him close to me and kissing him roughly. _

_Sirius' arms found their way around my waist, and pressed me tightly against his body. His tongue begged for entrance, and after only a second of teasing, I allowed it. _

_My tongue met his halfway, and they battled furiously for dominance. In the end, he won, just like always. _

_I lifted my right hand off his hips and slowly, teasingly, I caressed my way up his body, and reached his hair. _

_Smiling against his lips, I ran my hand through his long, black locks and pulled his head back, separating us from out passionate kiss. _

_I stood on my toes and, as though testing the waters, kissed him lightly on his jaw. I felt him shiver, and I knew it wasn't from cold. Looking up and into his eyes, I gave him a small smile and bent my head down, pressing lavish kisses all around his neck, and ended it with a long suck on his pulse point. _

_I felt rather than heard his low moan as his throat vibrated underneath my lips. _

_Reaching up once again, I rested my forehead against his and stared into his deep, silver eyes. He smiled softly, his hands gently touching my cheek in an intimate way. Biting his bottom lip, he moved only an inch and gave me a tender kiss. _

_Using his other arm, he placed it on my hip and pulled me even closer. He broke the kiss and moved his neck slightly. I could now hear him breathing in my ear. _

_There was a long silence as we both enjoyed our time this close together. The silence, however, was broken by his words. _

_He said them in such a low volume; I could have easily missed what he said, and I came close too. But I heard them, loud, and clear as day. _

"_I love you, Rose" _

I pulled myself out of that memory from my 6th year at Hogwarts and readjusted my seating position on the uncomfortable chair.

Sighing in boredom, I ran a hand through my red hair and sat up, staring at the clock right above the one-way mirror.

The room was quite small in size, and very plain. It was square shaped, and three of the walls were painted a boring white color, with a steal door in one. The fourth wall was covered from top to bottom with a one-way seeing mirror. And at the moment, I couldn't have hated a room more.

"Merlin, this is useless" I muttered, standing up and stretching my legs. I've been sitting in this interrogation room in the ministry for house, waiting on someone to come in and ask me those _bloody _question.

This has become an occurrence for me in the last few months since he escaped from Azkaban. And every time, they asked me the same questions, and I gave them the same answers. Yet, they wouldn't give up.

I knew they had their suspicions of me, and frankly, I wasn't surprised. I was the fiancé of Sirius Black, and I have raised his kids. I was also the sister of the girl he supposedly led to the murder of, along with her husband.

But in the end, I always alleged that Sirius was innocent. I knew he didn't betray Lily and James, and I knew he wasn't a follower of Voldemort. No one actually believed my theories. Even Remus, his best friend.

I reached up and pulled out my necklace, and left it to hand down my neck. There dangling from the thin, silver string was a ring; the engagement ring Sirius gave me only weeks before that Halloween Night. My eyes welled up in tears, as they always do when I recall that certain memory.

Frustrated with myself, I roughly wiped away my tears and walked toward the mirror, where I knew… I just _knew _someone was watching me.

I pressed myself up against the wall and stared angrily through, my eyes gazing yet unseeing. "Okay, you know what, you bastards? I am sick and tired of this. I have answered your questions for months, and I will _not _go through with this again. You either let me out, _now, _or I will file a complaint. Please… choose wisely" I sneered, saying the last part with as much disdain as I can muster.

Standing there for a few seconds, I decided to give them some more time and twisted around, heading back to the chair and plopping onto it with heavy force. I crossed my legs and folded my arms across my chest. And then I waited.

And I was satisfied to see that, not more than five minutes later, did the steel door swing open and an elder man enter. "We are sorry for the hold-up ma'am, and I would personally like to apologize to you for keeping you waiting. Now, I believe this is your third time in, and I just consulted your file. Although there are a few moot points I have come across, I have to other reason to keep you in here. You are free to go"

I raised my eyebrows and smirked, "A few _moot _points? Ah. So I am still under the suspicion of hiding my _former _fiancé, then?"

The man froze for a split second, before plastering a pleasant –yet fake- smile on his face, "I am sure that is not the case. Now, if you would allow me to escort you…"

**A/N: This story was floating through my head, so I decided to write it out! This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! (: This will take place in the present (well, not the **_**present **_**present –as in 2010- but at the time around Prisoner of Azkaban. Correct me if I'm wrong, but in the year 1999 (?) ) with a few memories of her time with Sirius in the past. **

**I have a strange obsession with Sirius, so I hope this will satisfy you Sirius/Romance fans out there!**

**Anna  
x**


End file.
